


Trick-or-Treat

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Free One Shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Short One Shot, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Makoto and Haru take the twins trick-or-treating.
Series: Free One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945204
Kudos: 3





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

Makoto finished applying his zombie make-up while his mother got the twins into their costumes. Ren was going as a ninja and Ran was dressing as a cat. Makoto and Haru had agreed to take the twins trick-or-treating. 

"Big brother, Haru is here," Ran announced, hanging on to Haru's arm as she dragged him to the bathroom. Haru was only wearing his jammers and shoes. 

"Haruka, you can't wear that tonight. You'll freeze!" Makoto pointed out. 

"I didn't have another costume." Haru told him. 

"At least wear your jacket. We'll stop and grab it before heading out." Makoto told him before turning off the bathroom light. They went to find Ren who was finishing getting dressed. Once they were all done, Makoto got their candy buckets for them before telling their parents bye. They stopped at Haru's place so he could grab his swim club jacket. Makoto also convinced him to put on longer jammers instead of his knee length ones. 

Makoto and Haru tried to hold on to the twins' hands, but it didn't last long. The twins stayed in front of the two teens as they compared the candy from the house they just visited. 

"Why didn't you want to go to the Samezuka haunted house with Rei, Gou, and Nagisa?" Makoto questioned as they waited for the twins to get their candy at the next house. 

"Haunted houses aren't really my thing." Haru answered as the twins ran back to them. 

"I still think you would have had more fun there than following the twins around all night." Makoto said, watching the twins swap certain candies. 

"I would rather do this." Haru said, watching as the twins ran up to the next house. Being an only child, Haru enjoyed spending time with the twins. He had always wanted a younger sibling. He figured borrowing Makoto's was good enough. He appreciated the Tachibana family for being his second family. It made not having his parents around easier at times. 

They went to every house with a light on. The twins' candy buckets were filled to the top with treats. "I think we should head back. Your buckets are already full." Makoto told the twins. 

"No, just a few more houses. Please?" Ran begged, Ren joined in with his best begging face. 

"Just a couple more. You won't be able to hold too much more." Makoto told them. They both cheered and ran to the next house. "Hey! Don't run off!" Makoto called, getting them to stop and wait for him and Haru to catch up. After three more houses, the twins' really couldn't hold anymore candy. Makoto convinced them that it was time to head home. They were both disappointed but they obeyed Makoto. 

Once they were back at the house, the twins went to the living room and dumped their buckets out to dig through their candy. Makoto went to get the make-up off of his face while Haru went to grab some clothes out of Makoto's room. He put on some oversized sweat pants and one of Makoto's t-shirt. Haru went back to the living room and grabbed a piece of candy from Ran's pile before sitting down.

Once Makoto was cleaned up, he went to find Haru which wasn't that hard since he heard Ran rambling to him. Makoto stole a piece of candy from Ren before sitting next to Haru and trying to catch up with their conversation. She was telling him about the school project she was working on. They sat in the living room with the twins until their mother came and told them it was time for them to get ready for bed. Neither one wanted to go to bed but obeyed their mother. They said goodnight to Makoto and Haru before heading to their rooms to get changed.

"Want to play a video game?" Makoto asked as they stood to go to his bedroom.

"Sure," Haru replied. Makoto grabbed some of the candy from the twins' stash before leading Haru to his bedroom. After they decided on a a game, Makoto put it in. They sat on the bed and ate candy while playing. Makoto paused the game when he got a text from Nagisa. 

"Nagisa said the haunted house was fun. He said they didn't see Rin though. Wasn't he supposed to be a zombie?" Makoto asked, typing a quick reply to Nagisa. 

"That's what Gou said." Haru replied, focusing back on the game when Makoto hit 'start'. 

"Maybe he changed his mind." Makoto suggested. Makoto paused the game when he got another text from Nagisa. "Apparently Nagisa and Rei are going trick-or-treating. Nagisa wants to know if we want to join them." 

"Aren't we a bit old for trick-or-treating?" Haru asked, knowing it was Nagisa's idea and he was just dragging Rei along with him. 

"I'll tell him no. I don't really feel like getting dressed up and going back out." Makoto said, taking Haru's remark as a 'no'. Makoto told Nagisa that he hoped they had fun but him and Haru were staying in the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a safe Halloween. I have another one shot I'm uploading later today to show why they didn't see Rin at the haunted house. 😉


End file.
